A Whole New Kind of Love
by Katie Jane
Summary: A Hotaru and Chibiusa fic. The sailor soldiers find a new way of increasing their powers, and it's down to Hotaru and Chibiusa to test them out first. Rated M for graphic violence and yuri.
1. Chapter 1

_Hullo again everyone! Some of you eagle-eyed people may notice that this is a repost. Still, I decided it was time I returned it to life! _

_On a side note, this will be a graphic yuri fic in later chapters. Please be mindful of that now and don't read if it offends you. Other than that, the pairing is ChibiXTaru. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chibiusa yawned and rubbed her eyes, clearing the misty dollops of cloudiness. She slowly sat up in bed and then stood up, glancing at her clock she swore loudly and sprinted from the room. She was still in her pyjamas, and then after realising she skidded back around and dove into her wardrobe, emerging a few seconds later with a mismatched outfit of pink and purple. She was wearing pink dungarees, stopping just short of her knees, and purple stockings that hid beneath the dungarees. She had a purple t-shirt beneath the dungaree straps, 3/4 length sleeves over her elbows and a v-neck that revealed her shoulders and chest without being overly slutty. Inside her large dungaree pocket was her sparkly pink mobile phone, which rang loudly just as she was sprinting down the stairs, almost sending her headlong into the cupboard at the bottom. She answered the phone while running into the kitchen and heard Hotaru's cheerful voice.

"Overslept again, ne Chibiusa-Chan?" Chibiusa grumbled and grabbed a piece of toast from Usagi's hand, running back out the kitchen.

"Arigato Usagi-Chan! I'm on my way Taru, bear with me." With a rushed goodbye to Hotaru she stuffed her feet into her pink trainers and ran out the door just as Usagi caught up to her, grabbing her wrist and biting the toast.

"Iie iie iie iie iie. I'm going on a date with Mamo-chan; I don't have time to make more!" Chibiusa stuffed the rest in her mouth, speaking quietly to Usagi while spraying breadcrumbs

"And I'm going on a date with Hotaru-Chan, and I'm already late!" Usagi smiled and Chibiusa blushed heavily, running out the door, Usagi at her heels. They parted at the gate, both sprinting in opposite directions, and Usagi briefly looked over her shoulder to her would-be daughter.

"Good luck, Chibiusa-Chan."

* * *

Hotaru heard the doorbell and ran to answer it, smiling as she saw Chibiusa keeled over on her doorstep, sweat dripping from her forehead. Hotaru put a hand on her forehead and smiled, taking her wrist and guiding her into the empty mansion, sitting her on the sofa and laughing as she watched the pink haired girl slowly regain her breath. She blushed lightly, Chibiusa had turned 18 only a few days ago now, but she had been away with Haruka and Michiru, so they hadn't seen each other. Hotaru picked up a sparkly pink present from beside the sofa and held it behind her back as Chibiusa perked up to the sound of rustling paper. She looked suspiciously up to the smirking girl before her and tilted her head, leaning subtly around her in an attempt to view the small package in her hands.

"Is that a gift for me, Taru?" Chibiusa's voice was sweet as honey and Hotaru laughed.

"No wonder people can tell when you want something." Chibiusa shrugged slightly and then laughed. Hotaru grinned wider and sat next to her, deliberately keeping the package out of sight.

"Ok now Usa, this is specially for your 18th, hold out your hands and open your eyes." Chibiusa closed her eyes obediently and held out her hands. Hotaru gently placed the package in her hands and let Chibiusa take the weight of it. Chibiusa blinked her eyes open

"It's heavy?" Hotaru smiled and nodded, blushing gently as she waited for Chibiusa to breach the tissue paper beneath the sparkly pink wrapping. Chibiusa tilted her head slightly, seeing a tiny pink box with a silver ribbon crossed around it. Hotaru stood up nervously as Chibiusa lifted the lid, peering inside. She gasped loudly and Hotaru blushed heavily, watching her with peaked anticipation.

"T-Taru... It's so beautiful..." Chibiusa seemed speechless and Hotaru laughed. Chibiusa let the box lid fall away to reveal a tiny pink teddy bear on a key ring. She noticed a small piece of paper down the side of the box and pulled it out. On it was written a small note from Hotaru.

"This is Chibibear, please take care of him." Hotaru smiled and took the small bear and lifted it from its spot in the box to reveal a small ring, a plain silver band. Chibiusa gasped again, making Hotaru giggle lightly. Chibiusa reached to touch it but Hotaru stopped her by taking her hand.

"Chibiusa - that's very special. It'll boost your transformation to such a high level that you can't control the power at first, and that excess power can come out in any form. It takes small exposures to it to work up the ability to control it." Chibiusa seemed somewhat surprised, moving her hand back from the ring, her eyes gleaming gently. Hotaru gently took her hand, taking the ring in her own hand and holding it out to her.

"Let's train together. I can touch yours without a reaction and you will be able to touch mine without a reaction, but we cannot touch our own. And we are least likely to hurt each other than another of the senshi, so it's best this way. No one knows we have these but Setsuna-mama, and she promised not to tell unless she sensed danger on its way because of them. Chibiusa, all the senshi will have these eventually, but for the moment Setsuna has only granted them to you and me as we are the youngest, so we will need more time to master them." Chibiusa nodded, reluctantly reaching forward to touch the ring. The only reason she hadn't refused was for Hotaru, she seemed to know what she was doing here and seemed to really want this. Chibiusa reached out with her left hand, taking Hotaru's right and squeezing it tightly. Hotaru held her tightly, slightly nervous herself. She had tried it with Setsuna and badly wounded her; only after she expended her energy did she regain control, and heal her respective mother. Hotaru had only been in contact with the ring for about two seconds, so she intended to only let Chibiusa touch it for a few milliseconds. Chibiusa reached forward, a bright light blinding them as soon as she touched it, Hotaru pulling away almost immediately. Chibiusa's eyes burnt luminous pink and her sailor Fuku materialised in seconds, her long elegant pigtails sliding down to her ankles, odango adorning her head with bright pink jewels. A pink jewelled tiara was visible through her pink fringe. Familiar pink eyes looked into Hotaru's, their hands still joined, but the ring held firmly out of reach in Hotaru's left clenched fist. Hotaru felt Chibiusa clench her hand tighter and her heart raced. Would Chibiusa really hurt her? Perhaps she should have transformed... Chibiusa released Hotaru's hand and grabbed her collar, slamming her hard against the wall and winding her, making her fall to the floor, her legs bent and stopping her falling to one side, much like the position of pregnancy. Chibiusa looked down to her, a manic look in her eyes as she grabbed a breathless Hotaru by the collar once more, pulling her to her feet and taking her wrists, pinning her to the wall.

"Ch-Chibiusa..." Hotaru stuttered, already tasting blood on her lips. Even if she became Saturn, she wouldn't fight Chibiusa, the girl she loved with all her heart. How could she? She just leant back on the wall for support, waiting for whatever Chibiusa wanted to throw at her. Chibiusa let her go, watching her fall back to the floor. She stepped away towards the door, but Hotaru forced herself to her feet and put her hands out, standing before the door with a stubborn expression on her face. She wouldn't hurt Chibiusa, but she also couldn't let her leave.

"Step aside." Chibiusa's words weren't as manic as her eyes and she quickly stepped up to Hotaru, taking her chin and pressing her to the door, her body pressed tightly against Hotaru's already hot and sweaty body. She smiled slightly, pulling Hotaru closer, feeling the older girl's breath on her skin. Chibiusa threw her aside, slamming her into the wall above her bed, making her land sprawled out on the bedcovers, her breath coming in short gasps, her eyes blurred and her vision spinning. Her body ached and her right arm was experiencing frequent sharp pains from her fingertips to her shoulder. She groaned slightly, she couldn't let Chibiusa leave.

"Ch-Chibiusa... Don't go... Please..." Chibiusa turned her stony gaze back down to the girl lying on the bed, surrounded by silk pillows in purple and black. Her short skirt was up over one hip, revealing the edge of a black lace thong with a purple ribbons running around it. She watched Hotaru writhe as she tried to sit up, pain searing through her body as her right arm sent shooting pains down her torso. Tears built up in her eyes as she decided she couldn't move, but Chibiusa was already standing before her. Hotaru looked up to her pleadingly and Chibiusa stepped forward, leaning over her and then kneeling on the bed on all fours. Hotaru blushed heavily as she bent down, kissing Hotaru's neck gently. Hotaru moaned softly, but tried to stifle it as she knew it could well provoke Chibiusa into continuing. Hotaru had wanted this, it was true, but she wanted it only if Chibiusa truly wanted it, not now, while she had relatively no choice as to what she did. Chibiusa moved down, unbuttoning Hotaru's shirt as she went, softly kissing down to her breasts before she stopped, feeling Hotaru's hand on her shoulder.

"Please Chibiusa... I don't want you t-" She was quickly cut off as Chibiusa put her hand over the girl's mouth, pinning down her arm and sitting on top of her. As she released the girl's mouth she pulled one of the curtain ties from the window sill, tying it firmly around her mouth like a gag, grabbing the other and tying her uninjured hand to the bedpost. Hotaru thought it strange. If she really was as manic as she thought, surely she would have disregarded the injury and tied her other hand down regardless. Hotaru did her best to struggle, but Chibiusa refused to move, and instead she undid the rest of her shirt buttons and pushed it aside to reveal a black lace bra with purple woven into the straps. Hotaru saw Chibiusa's eyes light up and noticed how normal she seemed, so she made an effort to make their eyes meet, grunting against the gag and pushing her hips up so Chibiusa slipped down into her ribcage, nearly to her head. Chibiusa met her eyes and Hotaru knew in that instant, she was doing this because she wanted to, not because she was possessed by power. Chibiusa grinned, she'd been found out. Hotaru struggled against the gag and Chibiusa pulled the gag from around her head, smiling down to her as she pressed their bodies closer. Hotaru smiled, their eyes meeting, their lips joining moments afterwards, their legs entwining as Chibiusa gently slipped down, kissing down to Hotaru's breasts, holding her behind her back and lifting her from the bed to touch her lips. Chibiusa unfastened her bra with a flick of her wrist, Hotaru's ample breasts spilling out as Chibiusa pushed the bra up out the way. Pain shot through Hotaru's arm once again and she winced violently. She desperately wanted this, but it would need to wait.

"Ch-Chibi… It hurts…" Chibiusa stopped and looked up to Hotaru's pain filled eyes. Her heart wrenched and she gently redid the bra and buttoned her shirt obediently, untying her hand from the bed and letting her transformation dissipate. She tried to pull Hotaru into sitting but it only made her cry out in pain. Chibiusa looked at the raven haired girl with concern, something was really wrong here. She quickly left the room and ran down the stairs to Setsuna, who was in her usual place in the study. She didn't even bother explaining, and just grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the piles of paperwork, and dragged her up the stairs to Hotaru's room. As they entered Setsuna ran to Hotaru and brushed her hair from her face, putting a hand on her forehead and gently pressing down over Hotaru's neck, shoulder and arm. She pulled back and sat up straight, looking to Chibiusa sternly.

"You used the ring to do this didn't you?" Chibiusa was offended, it seemed like Setsuna thought she did it on purpose, but she nodded anyway. Hotaru was resisting the urge to cry, and Setsuna told Chibiusa to go downstairs and phone Ami's mother.

"She's got a broken collar bone." Chibiusa's eyes filled with tears as she ran down the stairs to the phone, and Hotaru flinched as Setsuna got up off the bed.

"Okay Hotaru-chan, calm down. Everything will be ok." Hotaru looked up to her.

"You won't take the rings away will you? Please Setsuna-mama, I just got careless, it won't happen again I swear!" Chibiusa returned to the room in time to hear Hotaru's plea.

"Please can we keep them Puu? Please please?" Under the puppy dog stare of two of the most important girl's in her life, Setsuna relented and sighed, rolling her eyes. She strode from the room to wait for Ami's mother.

Chibiusa sat down on the bed and it took all of Hotaru's self control not to cry out.

"I'm so sorry Taru-chan." Hotaru shook her head and smiled.

"No Chibi-chan, it was my fault anyway. I'm sorry we couldn't… Well… I'm sorry…" Chibiusa shook her head, and then stopped as her eyes brightened and a smile hit her features. She turned to Hotaru, who looked at her suspiciously. "…What?"

"If you were to use your ring to transform, do you think that it would heal?" Hotaru seemed dubious. Chibiusa pressed on, she thought it would work, so why shouldn't they? "Where's your ring, Taru-chan?" Hotaru hesitated, and then pointed to her chest of drawers with her good hand. She preyed this would work and not just cause Chibiusa an injury as well.

"Chibiusa-chan. You have to transform first okay?" Chibiusa made no arguments and transformed by shouting her usual power phrase. Once she was finished, she searched around in Hotaru's top draw for the ring. She found it at the bottom of her underwear drawer. She paused as she came to a particularly frilly pair and winked at Hotaru before putting it back and sliding the drawer shut, moving over to her. Hotaru slipped Chibiusa's ring on her good hand's ring finger and then held out the tip of her index finger to the one that Chibiusa was holding. Chibiusa nodded encouragingly and Hotaru flicked it so the contact was kept to a minimum. She screamed as pain erupted from her shoulder, then silenced as it dulled, faded and then left altogether. Her transformation boosted her quickly into Sailor Saturn and she felt her usual sense of control leave her, just as she had the last time she had touched the ring. She wasn't as worried about hurting Chibiusa as she might have been had she not had the ability to heal, but still she clung on to that small bit of sanity in the back of her consciousness. She opened her eyes and was aware that she was looking at Chibimoon, but still her body acted on a whim, too fast for her clouded mind to appreciate.

"Wait, Saturn!" She heard Chibimoon's distant voice, panic smothering every word. It seemed her body wasn't her own as it lashed out with the sharp end of the Glaive. Hotaru too panicked, she could heal Chibiusa but not revive her. With a knot in her stomach she screamed out, hoping her body would react. She vaguely heard herself scream inside her room and saw the Glaive retract midswing as it was thrown across the room, slicing into the wooden door and staying there like an imbedded javelin. Hotaru stared at the door, relieved that she hadn't hurt Chibimoon but annoyed at herself. Now she'd have to either live with a shredded door or buy a new one. Her family had long since stopped paying for things she broke via stupid experiments or powers gone awry. "Sailor Saturn?" Chibimoon's shaken voice came from near the bed and Hotaru turned around, looking at her with a passive expression. She blinked slightly, realising she was now in control of herself, her body responding, however hesitantly, to her beck and call.

"Chibimoon..?" A expression of total relief spread over Chibimoon's face and Sailor Saturn smiled, reaching out to her to embrace her in a tight hug.

The door suddenly flew open and Sailor Pluto charged in, talisman at the ready. Chibimoon and Sailor Saturn laughed hard, leaning on each other for support as their stomachs began to cramp under the strain of the unrelenting laughter. Sailor Pluto made a "Well I'm sorry but I was worried outta my skull" face and stalked moodily from the room. Chibimoon looked at Saturn and stood up straight, closely followed by Saturn. Chibimoon jumped up and down excitedly and put Saturn's ring on her finger, reversing her transformation so she stood before Sailor Saturn as Chibiusa once more. Sailor Saturn smiled warmly and held out her hand to Chibiusa without removing the ring. Chibiusa reached out to touch it, expectation in her heart as she flicked the ring gently.

This time she would definitely do it. Power erupted through her and she quickly transformed into Sailor Chibimoon once more, looking up to Sailor Saturn from her seat at the back of her mind. She watched as Saturn slowly moved to a neutral position, waiting and hoping that Chibimoon would have control. The movement caused Chibimoon to lash out and Sailor Saturn leapt back, her heels against the door.

"Come on now Chibimoon… Don't hurt me; I know you don't want too. Fight it, take control…" She spoke in an undertone so not to startle Chibimoon into attacking again, and slowly stepped forward. Chibimoon lifted her hand and bought it down, aiming for Saturn's neck, but Saturn in her boosted form dodged easily and landed beside the bed, making Chibimoon spin around to face her. Chibimoon felt her gut wrench as her all to conscious mind cooked up a cruel and underhanded trick. Chibimoon leapt back and fired an attack of pink energy from her left hand, which Saturn easily evaded, but while she was in mid air Chibimoon yanked the Glaive from the splintering door and threw it towards the relatively defenceless girl before her. Saturn's eyes glowed a bright purple as she felt herself get shoved aside by her despair, and her body threw an energy ball towards the Glaive and Chibimoon. The Glaive, being her own, sliced straight through the magic and headed towards her, while her blast sped towards the now open Chibimoon, and both gasped. They closed their eyes to the attacks, their bodies rigid as they waited, as if in slow motion, for the impact. Two screams electrified the air as the attacks hit their mark, and two beautiful young girls in jeans and t-shirts fell to the floor in heaps with no indication of what had done the damage. One bled dangerously from her chest, while the other seemed untouched except for a single burn on her right shoulder.

Neither got to their feet.

* * *

_I hope that was satisfactory! I do tend to beat up my characters a bit, so I'm sorry about that. See you next chapter, hopefully!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two! Wewt x3_

* * *

Chibiusa groaned as she slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her head with what seemed to be a lead-filled arm. She grunted as she turned to get out of her bed, then rubbed her eyes. She yawned, stretched and then stood up, but found her energy quickly died and she fell to the floor with a strangled cry. The door flew open and Usagi ran in, closely followed by Mamoru, who helped her back into her bed.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up Chibiusa, are you trying to kill yourself?" Usagi spoke loudly, but not roughly, more out of concern than anger. Chibiusa looked up to their worried faces and rolled her eyes.  
"What are you talking about Usagi?" Usagi blinked and glanced to Mamoru, who tilted his head. Chibiusa looked from one confused face to another and then gasped, recalling her fight with Saturn from the back of her mind. She didn't see if her attack hit or not. Was Hotaru ok?

"Where's Hotaru-chan?" Usagi couldn't help but smile as she sighed, relieved that Chibiusa hadn't lost her memory. "Is she okay?" The urgency in Chibiusa's voice touched Usagi, but she couldn't answer. She'd only had a brief talk to Haruka over the phone since they'd taken Chibiusa home from the hospital.

"Chibiusa-chan… Hotaru-chan is in the hospital. You were discharged because there was nothing they could do for you; you just needed to regain your energy… But Hotaru-chan…" Chibiusa flinched as she realised what had happened. Her attack had been physical, the Glaive must have hurt her badly, but Hotaru's attack only stole her energy from her. She knew she should be glad she wasn't dead, but regardless she tried to stand up, being caught by Mamoru as she fell once more.

"I need to see her!" Usagi shook her head.

"You can't Chibiusa-chan. Only family is allowed in there, and even then only for a few hours a day. Her condition is critical. Haruka said she'd call if things changed… The best thing you can do is just wait and regain your strength." Chibiusa was shaking her head as Mamoru put her down on the bed once more. Her heart ached like no time before, and her hands were trembling on her knees.

"Mama…" Usagi felt mildly surprised and leant forward, taking Chibiusa's shoulders as she looked up to see tears falling uncontrollably down her face. "Mama… She'll be alright, won't she?" Usagi felt her heart wrench. She wished she could say. The phone rang loudly in the hall and Usagi looked up to Mamoru, who got up and left the room to answer it. Chibiusa fastened her arms around Usagi's waist as she sat on the bed beside her and Usagi pulled the smaller girl onto her lap as if she were once again a small child.

"Don't worry Chibiusa. Things will work out fine." Mamoru called up the stairs but the door was closed so it was only a muffle. Usagi didn't want to let Chibiusa go so she stood up with Chibiusa still in hand, seeming to have no difficulty despite their similar size. She pulled the door open with a hand she made free by resting Chibiusa on her hip.

"Sorry Mamo-chan, what did you say?" Mamoru's shout seemed excited when it came.

"Hotaru's been discharged from hospital! Haruka says we can go meet them at their house!" Chibiusa leapt from Usagi's arms, falling flat on her face as she did so. Usagi knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, supporting her as they worked their way down the stairs. Mamoru looked up them as he put the phone down, laughing slightly.

"Don't you think you should change first, Chibiusa?" Chibiusa looked down to see her silky pink pyjama trousers and a plain baby pink cotton spaghetti strapped top.

"No, just get me a coat and shoes please! I need to see her!" Mamoru smiled and took her in his arms, lifting her cleanly from the floor.

"Usako?" Usagi smiled and rushed into the closet, delving around for Chibiusa's coat.

"Yes Mamo-chan, you go ahead." Mamoru smiled warmly and opened the door, the sunlight spilling into the dark hallway as he did so. Usagi grabbed a pair of Chibiusa's shoes and ran to the door, locking it behind them and then running down the drive. Mamoru had put Chibiusa in the front seat and Usagi sat in the middle of the back seat, handing Chibiusa her shoes and wrapping the coat around her shoulders.

"Don't catch cold. It may be sunny but the wind if freezing." Chibiusa nodded, her whole body shaking not from the cold but from anxiety.

"Mamo-chan, is she awake?" Chibiusa almost seemed to be bouncing in her seat.

"Haruka-san didn't say, you'll just have to wait. It won't take long." The journey took only ten minutes, but to Chibiusa it seemed like forever. A very long forever. As they pulled up they noticed Haruka's car was missing and Usagi and Mamoru got out. Usagi ran the doorbell but no one answered so they all sat in the car and waited. The distinct sound of the yellow sports car came from the end of the drive and Chibiusa tugged on Mamoru's sleeve.

"Mamo-chan!" Mamoru smiled and lifted her from her place in the car as Haruka pulled up next to them. Setsuna was in the passenger seat and Michiru was in the middle of the back seat, with Hotaru leaning on her shoulder.

"Ah, Chibiusa-chan, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, it's good to see you again! It seems like ages." Haruka's cheerfulness surprised Chibiusa and she quickly looked to Hotaru, smiling warmly as pink met purple. Their gaze never wavered and Mamoru stepped forward, leaning Chibiusa over the car door so she could touch Hotaru as she wanted.

Hotaru smiled happily and they joined hands, but Chibiusa noticed that Hotaru had a large width of bandage around the stomach, blood seeping through even then from her right side. Chibiusa felt instant guilt, but was distracted as Haruka shut her door and the party trudged inside. Setsuna took Michiru's place, while never letting Hotaru move her torso, and they disappeared from view. Chibiusa panicked slightly, only to remember it was Setsuna, she was probably only taking her inside. Mamoru stepped up to the door behind Haruka while Usagi and Michiru hung back, chatting idly about this and that. Haruka pointed up the stairs.  
"Setsuna will be putting Hotaru in bed and setting up her things. But feel free to go up." Chibiusa nodded and Mamoru moved up the stairs, being directed by Chibiusa as they reached the first floor of the house. They knocked on Hotaru's door and then entered. Chibiusa's heart stopped. Hotaru was lying in her bed with purple silken sheets as always, but around her Setsuna was setting up very technical looking equipment including a drip which was injected into Hotaru's arm and a life support machine that beeped steadily. She looked so small and feeble in the middle of all the fuss. And it was her fault.

* * *

_Aww poor girls. Still, you know me! Sap for happy endings. They'll both be fine… Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter everyone!_

Hotaru opened her eyes to see Chibiusa being carried over to her by Mamoru, fresh tears streaming down her face. As Mamoru put Chibiusa down on the bed Hotaru flinched as pain shot through her side. Setsuna stepped forward to move Chibiusa but Hotaru shook her head, so instead Setsuna spoke

"Chibiusa-chan… Lie down and try not to move, we can't aggravate the wound." Chibiusa nodded and laid next to her love, tear filled eyes looking up the raven-haired girl. Hotaru turned her head to face her and smiled warmly; tilting her head and reaching out with a hand she touched Chibiusa's cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry Chibiusa-chan. I hurt you too. Besides, as soon as the wound heals enough to let me transform using the ring, I'll be healed and fine in no time at all." Chibiusa nodded slowly and put her arm over Hotaru's chest, resting her head on Hotaru's warm breast. Hotaru smiled and stroked her hair gently, closing her eyes. Chibiusa heard her sigh and then her breathing deepened and Chibiusa felt the hand fall onto her shoulders. She knew Hotaru had fallen asleep. She too, suddenly realised how tired she was, and she yawned before closing her eyes, letting her weight fall onto Hotaru's shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep in the arms of the one she loved.

"Chibiusa-chan… Chibiusa-chan…" Chibiusa vaguely heard Hotaru whisper her name and looked up to see the evening sun shining its dying rays through the window. She looked up to Hotaru to see her pallid features in a look of pain. "Please Chibiusa-chan. Get Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru's voice was alarmed and Chibiusa instantly got off the bed as softly as she could, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she ran to the door and down the stairs. In the living room Haruka and Michiru were refilling teacups and everyone looked up as she rushed in. Setsuna stood up and ran upstairs without a word, and as Chibiusa moved to follow she held out her hand.

"No Chibiusa, you stay here until I say so." Chibiusa felt betrayed, but did as she was told, trudging into the living room. Michiru put a cup in her hands and Chibiusa barely noticed as Haruka filled it with green tea.

"Try to drink it Chibiusa-chan, it'll help." Chibiusa took a half-hearted sip, her eyes cast to the hallway as she waited for Setsuna to return. She heard Setsuna coming down the stairs and they all stood up, but she ran out the front of the house, shouting a brief explanation.

"Youma causing havoc in the park. Hurry!" They all got to their feet and transformed in an instant, all except Chibiusa who stood silently, wondering whether to go or stay. The others wasted no time in running out the door after Setsuna, who had transformed as she went, and Chibiusa was left alone. She put the tea down on the tray and slowly stepped up the stairs. She would be of no use in battle; she was far too distracted for that. Hotaru looked up as Chibiusa entered, a smile on her tired features. Chibiusa ran to her side and touched her shoulders.

"Lie back down Hotaru-chan, you're not well enough!" Hotaru stayed solidly sitting and Chibiusa looked deep into her eyes. "Why?" Hotaru tilted her head and nodded out the window.

"Time is of the essence, Chibiusa-chan. We have to help them." Chibiusa blinked. It was only a youma. They'd probably be just fine without them, but Hotaru seemed to think otherwise. "Hurry Chibiusa-chan, my ring." Chibiusa held out her hand so Hotaru could touch the ring, and Hotaru gingerly flicked it without hesitation. She transformed in an instant and was able to stand of her own accord.

"Has it gone?" Sailor Saturn touched her side and pushed it gently. She flinched.

"No, but it's just bruised tissue now, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Chibiusa nodded and transformed normally, she didn't trust herself with the ring's power in an actual battle. Saturn made no arguments and ran out the room, Chibimoon at her heels. "They're in the park. Hurry!" Chibimoon sprinted beside Sailor Saturn's jog. The ring left a massive power gap between them. They both got to the park to see Sailor Moon had turned into Neo Queen Serenity and was using her silver crystal to protect everyone from the continuous onslaught of the enemy. "Hurry!" Saturn cried out and Chibimoon leapt into the fray of the battle, calling forth her own silver crystal to help her mother protect the soldiers. Saturn made no attempts to sneak up on the enemy, and instead leapt straight in front of the blast, deflecting it with a wave of her hand. The blast hit the ground nearby and blew a crater in the soft soil. The monster didn't seem to realise what it was up against as it charged forward. Saturn dodged to the side and drew her Glaive from nowhere, slicing down its back from its right shoulder to its left hip, purple blood spraying the park around them as it fell to its knees before her.

"Stupid, filthy humans!" With that the monster was dusted, and everyone exchanged worried glances. Saturn stepped up to the soldiers and looked over them all.

"Anyone here hurt?" Everyone shook their heads, but Neo Queen Serenity called Saturn over. Saturn knelt before her and smiled warmly in questioning. Serenity pointed to Sailor Mars, and Saturn looked over to her, inspecting her body to see a long, deep wound down her right arm from her shoulder to her elbow. Saturn stood and moved over to her, taking her wrist and straightening her arm gently.

"How did you manage this, Mars?" Serenity stood up.

"By saving me." Saturn nodded and laughed slightly to herself. Rei was a great friend to Usagi, and Sailor Mars was an even better protector to the Queen. Sailor Saturn's hand glowed purple and she moved her hand over the length of the cut, beginning at the bottom and moving to her shoulder. As she moved her hand back down, it sealed beneath her fingers and as she stepped back the wound was gone. Mars thanked her heartily and Saturn waved a hand, thanks weren't necessary. She smiled and let her transformation fade, sighing as she felt the power ebb away from her. Still, her wound was mostly gone and her energy was none the worse for ware. She stretched out and yawned, it was getting late and the sun had long since set, leaving them bathed in the last of the evening light.

"Let's go home, minna. I'll see you all tomorrow?" Everyone nodded at the Queen's command and they all let their transformations pass. No one seemed to ask any questions about Sailor Saturn's elevated power and she assumed that Setsuna had told them all after their accident. Chibiusa stepped up to her and smiled, holding out her hand with the ring in.

"Soon you'll be able to wear this always." Saturn smiled, hugging Chibiusa tightly.  
"Stay with me tonight? I slept so well with you beside me…" Chibiusa beamed and hugged tightly back.

"Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

Chibiusa and Hotaru stepped into Hotaru's dark room and smiled at each other. Hotaru moved to the bedside table and turned on one of her many beautiful lamps. Chibiusa smiled and sat down on the bed. Hotaru moved to the wardrobe and pulled out their pyjamas. Chibiusa often stayed the night and they both had clothes in each others wardrobes so they wouldn't have to worry about packing things each time. She handed Chibiusa her pink nightie made of cotton jersey and pulled out her own purple silk nightie. It had black lace around the hem which trailed over the thighs and two spaghetti straps which tied in bows over her shoulders. She took off her clothes and threw them in the laundry, pulling on her nightie and turning to face Chibiusa. Chibiusa was staring at her with her mouth half open and a look of longing on her face. Hotaru instantly understood and giggled slightly, breaking Chibiusa out of her daze. Hotaru watched with interest and Chibiusa undressed and then slipped her nightie on, it was more like a large t-shirt than a nightie, but it was pink and had a bunny rabbit on the front, so Chibiusa had used it as a nightie. Hotaru moved closer and wrapped her arms around Chibiusa's waist, pulling them so close that she could feel Chibiusa's breath on her cheeks. She felt Chibiusa's hands rub her back gently and the slip up and around to gently caress her breast. Hotaru felt a small moan slip from her lips and Chibiusa grinned slyly, pushing her over onto the bed and kneeling over her. Hotaru laughed slightly and reached up, pulling the nightie off Chibiusa in a matter of seconds. Chibiusa smiled as her breasts were exposed to the cool air, her nipples perking up. Hotaru sat up and put her hands around Chibiusa's back, pulling her close and placing her lips around her luscious breasts. She heard Chibiusa moan loudly and she turned them over so she was on top, her hands moving down Chibiusa's side. She flicked her tongue over Chibiusa's nipple, then moved onto the other. She let her right hand work it's way down of it's own accord, slipping over her neatly trimmed pubic hair and slipping between her shapely legs. Hotaru felt a knot in her stomach as she became more excited, wishing Chibiusa would touch her back, but she wanted to satisfy her princess first. Hotaru gently stroked down the length of Chibiusa's lips, parting them so she could gently rub over her clitoris. She grinned slightly as she felt Chibiusa tense beneath her, a loud moan escaping her lips. She gently slipped her finger inside and Chibiusa pushed her hips up as she did so, moaning again. Hotaru withdrew slightly and then slipped in a second, pumping it slowly until Chibiusa began to writhe beneath her. Hotaru kissed the pink haired girl on the lips, then moved down to kiss and lick her neck, gently biting down occasionally. Chibiusa was panting heavily already and Hotaru smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long. She started to pump her fingers faster, moving her thumb so it rubbed over her clitoris with each movement. Chibiusa almost squealed in pleasure as her climax washed over her. Hotaru continued to caress her through the orgasm, and as Chibiusa slowly began to relax she smiled, lying next to her and licking her moist fingers. Chibiusa blushed slightly as she did so and Hotaru laughed.

"Oh Chibiusa-chan, you're so unbelievably cu-" She was stopped midway through as Chibiusa's lips connected with her own. She gasped slightly as she felt Chibiusa's slender fingers slip over her breasts and squeeze slightly. Hotaru blinked slightly and looked into her beloved's eyes to see a sly grin on her face.

"What are you planning..?" Hotaru was very suspicious as Chibiusa reached over the side of the bed, but as she turned back Hotaru only caught a glimpse of pink before a blindfold was placed over her eyes. "Chibiusa-chan..." Hotaru reached up to where Chibiusa had been and found nothing, but felt the weight on the mattress shift to the end of the bed. She felt herself blush slightly as Chibiusa pulled up her nightie. Finally, she thought, her most treasured dream was coming true. Chibiusa was thinking exactly the same as she gently leant down, parting Hotaru's legs and leaning down, blowing softly over her most precious jewel. Hotaru gasped, a shiver running down her spine as she felt a burning sensation of lust over her body. She felt a cold sensation as Chibiusa touched her with something, and as soon as Chibiusa rubbed it over her clitoris Hotaru burned with lust, pushing her hips up to meet Chibiusa's eager hand. Already her breath left her, leaving her panting in antisipation. Hotaru gasped again as a whirring noise began and vibrations were sent through her from what Chibiusa was holding. Hotaru moaned loudly, panting heavily as the vibrator swept past her clitoris and then settled down next to it, gently swapping sides occasionally. One of Chibiusa's fingers slipped inside her and she moaned loudly, panting heavier still as Chibiusa's tongue flicked over her swollen clitoris.

"Ch-chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru's body writhed in pleasure, sweat dripping down her beautifully shapely body as it went rigid, each and every one of her muscles tensing as she swept into an amazing climax. She fell back onto the bed and gasped for breath, her body loving the warm feeling that seemed to be radiating off her. Chibiusa laid beside her and gently pulled the blindfold off her, wiping her fingers on it as she did so. Hotaru smiled warmly and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. In a matter of minutes they fell into a deep sleep, entwined in each others arms.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were on their way to bed when Haruka paused outside Hotaru's bedroom door, a small shaft of light beaming out from beneath it.

"They're still up?" Haruka whispered to Michiru, gently knocking on the door and pushing it open. As her eyes fell over the two young girls naked bodies she froze, and Michiru peeked around her, then giggled slightly. She moved past Haruka and tiptoed inside, switching off the lamp and pulling a blanket from the wardrobe. She gently pulled it over them and then walked back out, pulling Haruka out with her mouth still open. Michiru pulled the door shut behind them and pushed Haruka into their room, which was opposite. Michiru laughed quietly at Haruka, who's mouth was still wide open, and then pulled her into bed.

"Haruka, it isn't that surprising is it?" Haruka gawped some more, moving her mouth as if to speak, but no words escaped her. Michiru laughed again.

"B- Wha- At their age?" Michiru laughed even harder, and Haruka pouted.

"They are older than you give them credit for." Haruka nodded sadly and lied back on the pillow, her hands behind her head.

"I guess so. But let's not tell Setsuna, I can imagine she'd be most displeased." Michiru nodded and lied back also, and the two hugged tightly.

"Goodnight, I love you." They shared a deep kiss before settling down to sleep. Haruka leant over and turned the light off.

"I love you too, Michiru."

* * *

_There you have it everyone! Technically that's my first graphic yuri, so please be kind and review without flaming. If you want to critique, I'd love that though! Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! _

* * *


End file.
